Unassailable
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Sasuke itu bos yang menyebalkan!/ "Bos kenapa di sini? Bos mengikutiku ya?"/"Apa? Kau mau ku pecat ya?"/Bad Summary TwT/Dedicated for #EternalLoveForSasukeHinata event/RnR please?


Gemercik aliran air yang mengalir ke dalam cangkir putih menyeruak pendengaran siapapun yang berada di ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Sebuah tangan dengan jemarinya yang lentik menghentikan pergerakan air. Kini air yang berada di dalam cangkir keramik berwarna putih itu telah raib tanpa sisa karena dialirkan melalui bibir tipis sang pemegang cangkir. Rasa haus kini telah tergantikan oleh senyum tipis yang terlukiskan di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Leganya," kata seorang gadis berponi sembari mengusap pelipisnya yang dibasahi aliran keringat. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ala _ponytail_ semakin memudahkannya dalam aktivitas mengelap keringat yang terasa lengket di bagian leher dan kepala.

Ia mendesah nafas lega setelah merasakan dirinya yang lebih segar dibandingkan tadi. Namun, kini fokusnya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya ketika ia mengingat seseorang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya berada di sini.

"Ah~ Hanabi kapan pulangnya?"

Mungkin idenya untuk menikmati sedikit waktu luangnya dengan bermalas-malasan di sofa tidak buruk juga.

.

.

-0-

.

.

**Unassailable**

by **Hiyoorin**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: newbie, OOC, typo(s), weird

Pairing: SASUHINA

Dedicated for #**EternalLoveForSasukeHinata** event

This fanfic is belong to me. Enjoy~

.

.

-0-

.

.

Suara serangga semi bagaikan alunan melodi yang memekakkan telinganya. Tak hanya itu, pendingin ruangan yang diaktifkan gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu terasa tak berguna. Ketika matahari semakin menampakkan kejayaannya, semakin panas pula ruangan yang di tempatinya.

Sebenarnya ia termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang yang sabar. Namun, apa bisa kau bayangkan betapa sengsaranya ketika kita menunggu seseorang dalam keadaan pengap tanpa ada apapun yang dapat membuatmu 'mendingin'?

Tidak, ia tak mau terus-terusan bermandi keringan di ruangan yang pengap ini. Lagi pula, bisa saja Hanabi akan pulang sore hari kan? Atau, bisa saja dia memiliki kegiatan klub hari ini kan? Diam-diam Hinata sedikit menyesali rencananya untuk mengejutkan Hanabi atas kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba. Mungkin benar kata orang, rahasia-rahasiaan itu tidak baik. Kini malah ia yang tersiksa.

Membeli es krim mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Bunyi serangga semi yang gadis itu dengar dari dalam apartemen ternyata tak ada apa-apanya ketika ia melewati habitatnya. Walau terik mentari semakin menyengat permukaan kulitnya, tetapi pemandangan luar seakan membuatnya terhipnotis dan melupakan semua keluh kesah yang dimuntahkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Setidaknya ia tak harus terjebak di ruangan yang membuatnya bermandi keringat dan mati konyol karena dehidrasi.

Gadis itu menyeret langkah sambil melenggak-lenggokkan kepala mengagumi pemandangan yang terasa asing di matanya. Helaian gelap yang diikat ala _ponytail _pun menari mengikuti arah kepalanya, namun berhenti ketika fokusnya teralihkan pada tempat yang sedari tadi ia nantikan.

"Akhirnya," kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum lega.

Ia tambah semangat menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa berat tak peduli akan intonasi nafasnya yang semakin cepat. Ini semua demi es krim yang ia dambakan sejak tadi. Membayangkan lelehan es krim vanila yang memasuki rongga mulutnya saja sudah membuatnya meneguk saliva. Apalagi ketika memakannya nanti.

Kini langkah dan usahanya menyeret tubuhnya membuahkan hasil. _Mini market_ sudah di depan mata.

"Selamat datang."

Sebuah sapaan ramah seorang pegawai menyapa gendang telinganya. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Manik _amethyst_-nya kini teralihkan pada lemari bertuliskan Ice Cream beserta label-label diskon yang terasa indah untuk di pandang. Ah, beruntungnya ia.

"Kesukaanku yang vanilla, tapi yang strawberry sepertinya lebih segar," gumamnya memandang bingung belasan jenis es krim di depan matanya. Amethyst-nya terlalu terpaku pada hal yang membuatnya bimbang sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya.

"Ma-Bos?!"

"Ternyata kau, Hinata Hyuuga," ujar pemilik iris segelap malam.

"Bos kenapa di sini? Bos mengikutiku ya?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang status manusia di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka sumber stress-nya beberapa hari ini menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Apa? Kau mau ku pecat ya?" Onyx miliknya menusuk manik amethyst membuat sang pemilik meneguk ludah pasrah.

"Maaf Bos. Permisi."

Dari pada menambah beban pikirannya, Hinata memilih jalan pintas yaitu menghindar. Tak ada gunanya berdebat saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang langka. Ia harus menikmatinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan, melupakan sejenak tugas-tugas yang menunggunya di meja kerja.

Tapi apa ia pikir ia bisa menghindar semudah itu?

"Besok pagi kau harus sudah berada di meja kerjamu."

Hinata butuh pasokan kesabaran sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi apa bos lupa kalau aku sedang mengambil cuti?" Hinata melukiskan senyum palsu di wajahnya, biarlah bos sialannya itu melihat betapa kesalnya ia.

"Alasan cuti-mu tidak masuk akal. Lagi pula kau ku gaji untuk apa?"

Dan habislah pasokan kata-kata Hinata ketika melihat ekspresi seseorang yang ingin melemparnya ke dalam neraka.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Hinata percaya ada saat dimana kita sedang beruntung atau sial. Keberuntungan tentu hal yang Hinata harapkan selalu mendampinginya. Berbagai hal sudah ia lakukan agar kesialan tidak menimpanya. Berdoa, membeli jimat, berlaku baik. Namun keberuntungan seolah menolak untuk menampakkan dirinya.

Puncaknya adalah kemarin. Ia begitu dirundung rasa bersalah kepada Hanabi karena telah melanggar janjinya. Ia terpaksa pulang sebelum puas melepas rindu dengan adik semata wayangnya. Kesialan menampakkan dirinya ketika ia ingin mendinginkan raga dan pikiran. Sasuke Uchiha malah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerintah.

Ia tak tahu apa alasan pasti si tukang perintah itu. Padahal Hinata rela lembur mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang akan dikerjakan esok hari demi mengambil cuti selama dua hari. Hanya sekali ini saja.

Kini ia berakhir seperti orang bodoh yang tak ada kerjaan. Duduk dan melamun merenungi kesalahannya sembari mengutuk si Uchiha. Tentu saja belum ada kerjaan yang datang karena semua itu telah ia selesaikan sebelum tenggat waktunya. Menyadari itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Eh, Hinata. Bukannya kau cuti?" gadis dengan iris emerald memecahkan lamunannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Karena si Uchiha ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, setidaknya ada sahabat yang tak pernah membuatnya jenuh di sini.

"Intuisi-mu bagus juga, Sakura."

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan. Ia menarik kursi terdekat ke samping Hinata dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Kau itu terlalu sabar menghadapinya. Sesekali memberontaklah," ujar Sakura menyeringai kecil dan mengabaikan ekspresi terbaru sahabatnya.

"Kau bercanda kan? Dia bisa mengintimidasiku dengan beribu ancaman." Hinata mengacak poninya kasar sedangkan Sakura memandangnya bosan.

Hinata melanjutkan, "Uchiha itu lebih gila dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Ia memperlakukanku bagai sekertaris pribadinya, memberiku tugas yang tak pernah pegawai biasa lakukan, membuatku lembur menghabiskan setengah hari _full_ bersamanya. Aku merasa seperti di neraka."

Memuntahkan semua beban pikiran yang ia kubur dalam-dalam tak buruk juga. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang walau masalahnya tentu saja belum selesai.

"Mungkin...dia sedang mengujimu?" ujar gadis dengan surai soft pink menopang dagunya.

"Menguji? Maksudmu?" Hinata bertanya dengan kernyitan di wajahnya. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang terasa mengganggu ke belakang telinga.

"Yah, seperti mengujimu untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadinya yang sedang cuti atau...mengujimu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan senyuman nakal sedangkan Hinata melengos mendengar kalimat Sakura yang semakin ngaco. Benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Hah. Kau itu tidak peka atau apa sih?" Sakura memandangnya heran.

Hanya kernyitan yang menjadi jawaban Hinata sampai percakapan tersebut ditutup oleh kepergian Sakura.

.

.

-0-

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa hitam dan putih itu terlihat elegan. Corak _wallpaper_ yang abstrak terasa menyatu dan pas untuk di pandang. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan kedap suara itu tak banyak, hanya ada sepasang meja dan kursi dilengkapi oleh sebuah sofa putih yang terasa menggoda untuk di jamah. Tak hanya itu, ruangan ini di desain memiliki dinding kaca yang menghadap ke arah perkotaan. Ruangan ini akan benar-benar sempurna bagi Hinata andai saja sosok di hadapannya lenyap.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah tumpukan berkas melayang dari tangan Sasuke.

"Lembur lagi?" Kali ini Hinata sangat geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapan tangannya.

"Kau mau menyiksaku?"

"Kau tak mengerti..."

Amarahnya kini sudah mencapai puncak. Ia tak peduli lagi, kali ini atasannya itu harus tahu betapa lelahnya ia, betapa bencinya ia, dan betapa muaknya ia.

"Aku ini bukan budakmu. Aku sangat lelah, kau tahu. Kenapa kau selalu menumpahkan semua tugas itu kepadaku? Kenapa tak kau bagi tugas itu kepada pegawa..."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Ia ternyata tak mau kalah. Ia membalas Hinata yang memotong ucapannya dengan sapuan hangat dibibirnya. Mengecup lembut dan sesekali mengusap bibir ranum yang selalu menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Menyesap semua emosi yang membelenggu Hinata, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang ia pendam setelah sekian lama.

Tubuh Hinata seakan disihir menjadi sebuah patung. Sampai penyatuan bibir itu selesai pun ia tetap bergeming. Pipinya kini telah merona total bagai buah tomat yang telah masak. Pikirannya kacau, belum lagi ditambah jantungnya yang bergetar hebat. Mustahil baginya untuk berpikir rasional atau menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ini.

Sasuke tentu saja tak akan membuang kesempatan yang ada. Kini ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Hinata, berusaha bernafas teratur walau kenyataannya terasa sulit. Ia tak menyadari bahwa nafasnya tersebut membuat bulu kuduk sang gadis meremang.

"Dengar baik-baik," ujar Sasuke dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi. Hinata tak tahu mengapa dan apa yang membuatnya kini begitu menyiapkan telinganya, sangat antusias terhadap apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan nantinya.

"_I give you two options, be mine or make me yours_."

Sensasi menggelitik menyerang Hinata. Jika Hinata memiliki sayap, ia sangat ingin terbang sekarang. Sialan si Uchiha itu, beraninya membuat Hinata terlihat memalukan seperti ini.

Hinata berdehem memecah keheningan, lalu membalas dengan berani, "_Why not both?_""

Lagi pula, Hinata tidak diberikan pilihan untuk menolak kan?

**End**

.

.

-0-

.

.

**Author's note:** gilaaak, ini charanya OOC sumpah! Maaf yaa, maaf banget *bungkuk*. Siapa pun itu, makasih ya udah mau baca sampe sini TwT *terharu*

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu ingin nge-post fanfic ini karena kalo kubaca lagi fanfic ini lumayan mirip dengan salah satu fanfic multichap yang sangat kece dan terkenal di _archive_ SH. Tapi sejujurnya fanfic ini udah mendekam lama di laptop-ku. Intinya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide yaa.

Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk event **Eternal Love For Sasuke Hinata**. Maaf ya kalo jelek. Oh iya, sebenernya pertemuan Sasuke sama Hinata di _mini market_ itu bukan kebetulan. Awalnya emang si Sasuke ngebolehin Hinata cuti karena pengen Hinata refreshing dulu, tapi yaa ujung-ujungnya si Sasuke nge-_stalk_ Hinata, biasa lah, dia pengen tahu Hinata itu ngapain + sama siapa aja. Sengaja nggak kujelasin di cerita biar nggak berbelit-belit. Btw, ikutan event-nya yuuk, biar _archive_ SasuHina makin rame. Ayo liat syaratnya di grup Facebook **Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina**. Syaratnya gampang banget kok.

Oh iya, pendapat, kritik, dan saran sangat aku butuhkan :) Terimakasih banyaaak :)


End file.
